Hwoarang's New Purpose
by RonnieMagia
Summary: Hwoarang travels to America by the wish of his master to help a friend, but will he make him proud! Friends will be made, but also rivalries will arise. What will be the impact on Hwoarang's life after leaving Korea and heading to the U.S


**This is my first fanfic ever, I hope you'll like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've allot of ideas for the coming chapters, and I'll try to update it as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: This story will contain some characters that I've created and they're not Namco's creation, but all others who are Tekken characters are owned by Namco**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Old Man Jonathan

7:00 AM – Los Angeles, CA – A young man in his twenties was standing in front of the airport terminal. He was tall, white, and his hair was orange. He was wearing a black tank and white jeans. His big brown suitcase beside him means that he's just arrived here. From the look on this man's face, one can tell he was waiting for somebody to come pick him up. Fifteen minutes passed and he was still waiting. "_damn it!! Where is that asshole? I've been waiting him for a fucking fifteen minutes!!_" the young man said in his mind. Just as he finished thinking, a black limo arrived at the scene. A big young guy dressed in black, wearing black sun glasses got out of the car and started walking toward the orange haired man.

"You must be Hwoarang, right?"

"Yeah, that's me, at last you're here" Hwoarang sighed

"ok then, come with me, the boss is waiting for you "

"Alright tough guy"

The big guy started walking back to the limo, opened the door for Hwoarang, and then went on to the driver seat. When the limo started to move, Hwoarang said to the driver

"You should have picked me up 15 minutes ago. My ass is killing me from waiting you"

"Sorry about this Mr. Hwoarang , but the traffic here in LA is unbelievable"

"Man, I don't give a damn about the traffic, I only care about my ass"

"my job is take you to the boss's house, nothing else, but a word of advice, you have to watch your language in front of him"

"Listen you damn robot, this is the way I talk, If he doesn't like it, he'll have to deal with it"

The driver didn't say anything and continued driving. At that time, Hwoarang was laying back in comfort, closing his eyes, thinking about the job that this unknown boss wants from him. After an hour passed, the limo stopped in front of a big mansion. The driver opened the door for Hwoarang. Seeing this huge mansion surrounded by trees, flowers, fountains, statues, and things he had never seen before, Hwoarang stood up in shook of what he is seeing . The big guy told him that the boss is waiting for him and that he has to get going. Hwoarang nodded and started walking toward the main door. After ringing the door bell, he waited in excitement. Moments later the door opened. A teenage maid welcomed him and asked him his name.

"I'm Hwoarang, Baek Doo San's disciple, I'm here to see your boss"

"This way, sir"

"_Mmmm, looks like I'm gonna like this place_" Hwoarang thought as he walked behind the young maid. They walked through along corridor filled with paintings, sculptures, and lots of ages old stuff. "_Oh man, this boss is so obsessed with art, how gay of him_" he thought "_and this babe in front of me, oh man I can't help thinking about her, she's so hot, I can feel the heat burning me_".

"This door right here, sir, the boss is waiting for you" said the maid interrupting Hwoarang's thoughts. "ah, at last were here, thanks allot sweetie" said Hwoarang trying to be nice. The maid blushed and left.

"Oh wait sweetie, I didn't ask you your name"

"That's not of your business, sir" the maid said while blushing even more than before

"I'll be seeing you again, cutie" Hwoarang said while the young maid was leaving the scene, then he started preparing himself to enter the boss's room. He knocked the wooden door twice and waited, soon an old man's voice could be heard saying "come in". Hwoarang sighed and entered the room, it was a large room styled with wood trims and wallpapers of famous artists' paintings. An old man in the sixties of age or maybe a little bit older was sitting in a wooden rocker. When Hwoarang saw the old man he thought it would be better if he uses a polite language and not to use curse words.

"Good morning, sir" Hwoarang greeted

"Good morning to you my son, at last, Baek's disciple is here, come on and have a seat"

"Thank you, sir, nice to meet you" Hwoarang said while he sits on the chair facing the old man

"Well my son, you know why I asked you to come here to America?"

"Actually, no I don't, but what I know is that I received a letter from my master telling me I have to leave Korea and head to meet someone in LA, and that this one needs me for a special job"

"I see, then I guess I should let you know who I am and then get down to business"

"Sure thing, sir"

"My name is Jonathan Rachman, I'm the owner and founder of the Dragon's Fist Organization, I quite sure you've heard of it"

"Definitely!! But I can't believe this!! I'm actually in front of you master J.R" Hwoarang said in amazed voice.

"Get a hold of yourself young man!! Now listen!" "What I want you to do is to find someone and get him back here no matter what"

"You bet bro, I'm always ready to kick some ass!!" Hwoarang said with excitement and forgot who he was talking to. "SHUT UP!! HAVE YOU FORGOT WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?!" the old man shouted and grabbed Hwoarang right from his ear.

"aw ow aw aw aw oooh, ouch that hurts, please stop it master, you're tearing my ear apart "

"Two things I don't accept young man, one is being hasty and rushing things without thinking, and the second thing is bad language, so you must pay for your mistakes"

"ouch, ouch, ouch, I'm.. OUCH…sorr--OUCH—rrieee, ow aw aw"

"Well then, Listen carefully young spirit, I want to test your skills before I can let you go search for that missing person, come along son"

Both of them went out of the room, and started walking the long corridor again. After walking out of the corridor, they were back in the room where the mansion's main door was. Mr. Rachman went to one of the room's walls and opened a secret door. Hwoarang was shocked "_this man is a freak, he has secret doors in the walls of his damn mansion_" he thought, then the old man told Hwoarang to enter the secret room. Both of them went through the secret door and into the room. The lights we're off, but soon they were all turned on when Mr. Rachman clapped his hands. "_Cool!! What else you got for me J.R, first a secret room, and now magical lights, hmmmm, I wonder what other surprises awaits me_" Hwoarang thought.

"What do you see, Hwoarang?"

"Nothing my master, it is empty, there's nothing in this secret room"

"Naïve as always, you'll never be a strong fighter if you keep thinking like this, wake up!!"

"_Oh my God, Don't tell me there's another surprise waiting for me_" He thought

"C'mon out Christie!!" the old man shouted

A young girl entered the room, she was wearing a capoeira outfit (the one she wears in tekken 5: Dark Resurrection)

"Is that the same girl I saw earlier? I'm sure I saw her before!!"

"yeah you did, try to remember Hwoarang"

"hmmmmm…………….. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Hwoarang shouted after remembering when did he saw that girl. "NOW I REMEMBER!! SHE THAT YOUNG MAID OF YOURS, SHE'S THE ONE WHO OPENED THE DOOR FOR ME WHEN I CAME HERE THIS MORNING!!" Hwoarang shouted (the same way when Naruto gets mad with the "pervy sage" Jiraya)

"Stop muttering like children!! And get ready for a fight"

"Am I gonna fight……HER!!" pointing at Christie with a surprised eyes

"Never underestimate your opponents, she might look young and a little weak, but she's maybe stronger than you are"

"I beg your pardon, master, but I'll never lose a fight to a girl no matter how strong she may be"

"Oh cut the crap already, now lets fight knucklehead" said smirking

"You're gonna be sorry for saying this, now lets begin, I'll finish you off in two kicks" Hwoarangs smirked giving the old man the thumbs up.

"Don't bet on it" Christie said while starting to do the Ginga (Capoeira dancing stance)

"_Damn she's hot!!, she's even hotter when she's doing this dance_" Hwoarang thought then he said "I'm sorry about what's going to happen, but looks like I have no choice other than to kick your hot butt" getting himself ready for the fight.

"You two watch your language, even though you're both two late for an apology, both of you will be locked up in the garage for the whole day" Said the old man J.R

"_Oh shit, great!! Can't believe I'll be lock up in a room with this hottie_" Hwoarang thought

"_Damn it, whats up with you master Rachman locking me up in a room with this red haired idiot_" Christie thought

"Both of you, FIGHT!!" Mr. Rachman said announcing the beginning of the fight.

Hwoarang started throwing some kicks to warm up, at the same time Christie did a handstand followed by an Au Batido (A kick while in a handstand position). After warming up, Hwoarang approached Christie and kicked her head with his roundhouse kick. Christie nearly evaded the attack but it landed directly on her stomach. The damage caused by the kick let Christie realize how strong Hwoarang's attack power was, so she decided to keep her distance. She tried hitting him with her Au Batido, but her legs length wasn't enough to reach him from that distance. After that, Hwoarang figured an easy way to hit her from a distance, so he launched a flying kick but his calculations we're not correct as she evaded the attack easily with a crouch. But Hwoarang used this chance to throw another kick from a so close position. His kick landed exactly in the same place as the first one. The poor Christie was sent flying away until she hit the wall.

"Huh, this fight is over" Hwoarang said laughing

"Damn it, you knucklehead really got some talent" Christie said while trying to get up

"I don't need your opinion, sweetheart, I know I'm strong without having to beat you with only two kicks" Hwoarang said laughing and showing his shiny teeth

"enough of that you two, now both of you follow me, I didn't forget about your little punishment, maybe this will help you get along"

The old man and the two fighters got out of the secret battle arena. They went straight outside the mansion and off to the garage. The old man opened the door for the two and told them to enter. The garage was not that huge, and it was a little dirty, there were two chairs only and some other stuff. They stood in the middle of it not knowing what will they do for a whole day in this empty, and dirty garage. The old man then left them there wondering and closed the door. Fortunately the garage wasn't dark because of the good lighting.

"Here we go, tic toc tic toc" Christie said

"Just shut the fuck up, things are fucked up even without you being here"

"You shut up, red haired moron"

"I guess we both should shut up if we wanna pass time in this grave"

"I guess you're right, lets just shut up and think of what can we do to pass time"

* * *

**Thats it for chapter 1, I hope you liked it, any reviews are welcomed whether they're positive or negative. Your feedback will definately make me and my fics better.**


End file.
